Ecstacy
by mew-mew-dolly
Summary: RyouxIchigo fanfic What happens when a certain blondie and a redhead are stuck together during a blizzard? Oneshot


**Ecstasy**

By Mew-mew-dolly

The Blizzard

ICHIGO'S POV

"Urrrghhh! Why doesn't Shirogane give me a freakin' raise! Grumbled Ichigo as she was mopping the cold icy floor.

"Like I don't have a life! He's keeping me here while the other girls got to go home and relax! She moaned.

Ugghhhhhh! I can't take it anymore; I'll go straighten this out right away! She screeched as she threw the mop and marched right up to Shirogane's room.

"Shirogane open up, I need to talked to you!" she said as she knocked on his door.

Since he didn't open the door, she walked right in.

She found him sleeping peacefully and she thought, "Wow, he actually looks cute when he's sleeping", she was about to leave, when she felt something grip her wrist.

She looked down to see Ryou holding on to her wrist.

His icy blue eyes stared back at her.

"What do you want Strawberry?" he asked her as he still didn't let go of her wrist.

Ichigo was caught off guard, but she quickly composed herself, "Ummm… I'm leaving and I want a r-raise" she stuttered.

"Go, but I'm not gonna give you any raise! He replied.

"Why?" She cried out angrily.

"Shirogane, I work harder than the other girls and I deserve a raise or I-I q-quit!" She exclaimed.

This caught Ryou off guard, but he replied, "Go ahead!"

Ryou was taken aback at what he just said, but came back to reality as he saw tears trickle down from his strawberry's chocolate brown eyes as she ran away from him.

He ran after her.

Ichigo ran as tears blurred her vision.

She grabbed her jacket and opened the doors to get out, but all she saw was snow, as it seeped into the café.

**RYO's POV**

Ryou was right behind her, and stopped to see what Ichigo was staring at.

His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight.

All he could see was snow, and they were stuck under it,.

They couldn't dig a tunnel to get out, because it would just cave in.

They also couldn't shovel it out, because obviously there was too much of it, so the only thing they could do was just wait.

Ryou went down to the lab and turned on the radio.

"…heavy blizzard, so folks we advise that you stay indoors, there will be no heat so warm up as best as you can, and wait while the storm comes to a stop…then the blackout came.

"Eeek! Shrieked Ichigo as he felt her grab his arm.

"Didn't know you were so afraid of the dark, he told her as he smirked.

"Jerk!" She said as she sprang apart from him.

Ryou was bit disappointed that she jumped from him, but he covered it up by looking for the flashlights.

"Where are you going? Yelped an alarmed Ichigo as she grabbed for Ryou's hand.

"I'm looking for flashlights baka Strawberry, he told her as he found one.

He turned it on as a nervous Ichigo stood by him.

Then he and Ichigo crept up to his room.

"You can take the bed while I take the couch," he told her as he yawned.

Ichigo looked like she was about to protest, but she was too tired and went to bed.

"Don't try anything Shirogane or else you'll regret it she told him as she scowled.

After a few minutes he heard the easy rhythm of her breathing.

"I have to tell her my feelings, before I lose my strawberry completely… he whispered to himself as he dozed off.

In the middle of the night Ryou woke up to hear Ichigo's teeth chattering, he saw that she was shivering also.

He couldn't find any more blankets, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"I hope Ichigo doesn't kill me," he told himself as he slipped in to bed with her.

He held her in his arms and soon she stopped shivering.

**ICHIGO's POV**

" Ichigo woke up and felt fresh and she looked around her surroundings, she was not in her room.

Then everything that happened last night came flooding back, and she realized she was in Ryou's room.

She saw him lying next to her, and she turned pale.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! She screamed.

An alarmed Ryou jumped up and asked "Wha-what happened?"

Let go of me you pervert! She finally screeched.

Ryou saw what position they were laying and he just murmured "Oh… as he slid off his bed with a very flushed face.

"What the hell were you doing sleeping next to me? She yelled.

"Just warming you up--- wait that didn't come out right."

"You were cold, and since there were no blankets this was the only thing that came to mind to warm you, he told her coolly.

Ichigo stopped and looked at him carefully.

This was the jerk that hated her and was nice to everyone else and for once he was being nice to her.

"Thanks" she told him awkwardly.

She got up to go downstairs, but she slipped and fell backwards, smack down in Ryou's arms.

"You know baka, you're one clumsy Strawberry she felt him whispered it in her ear.

She felt her cat ears pop out and tried to hide them before Ryou saw them, but no such luck.

She could feel him smirk, even though she couldn't see his face.

She quickly jumped off of him and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Ryou finally came down, he could smell something sweet, and he was surprised to see Ichigo cooking in the kitchen.

He saw that she had made rice balls.

He grabbed one and took a bite, it tasted delicious, and he tried to remain his cool but he couldn't because it was that good!

Ichigo was so shocked to see him that she fell back again and this time right in to his arms.

She looked into his icy blue eyes, while he looked into his chocolate brown ones.

They moved in close, their lips merely inches away.

His lips descended on hers.

She was surprised by the intensity of his kiss, and it sent a swift pang through her.

He tasted her thoroughly, his tongue caressing hers, demanding that she respond, and she found her hands tangled in his hair, refusing to let him stop, her nose filled with the sweet vanilla smell of him.

This was the kiss she had craved, the one that Masaya couldn't give her.

Ryou bit her lip, and she gasped and captured his mouth again with her own.

His kisses pressed her down onto the table, as her hand explored his chest, his shoulders and his face.

"I love you, he whispered in her ear.

She shivered with delight.

"I love you too, she whispered back.

"So the blizzard had bought them together she thought to herself, as he was nuzzling her ear.

**Well pple, this was just a oneshot, but I'll create a new story and it will be better than this! Please review if you want more stories from me! I hope you enjoyed this, happy holidays! Peace out.**


End file.
